A Matter of Timing
by asocialconstruct
Summary: Keeler collapses from exhaustion, Abel helps him back to his room. Encke shows up at an inopportune moment.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: ajkdfhkhjkd what is this I don't even. Encke, don't be too mad, Abel just fangirls Keeler so much, he only wants to help (and maybe smooch yo man a little, but he'd be super into a threesome if you just asked and Cain got to watch). Seriously, I'm just going to rename all my fic "Adventures of Abel: World's Cutest Ex-Virgin Turned Ship's Bicycle." (The sequel would be "Adventures of Cain: Secretly Just a Really Really Aggressive Bottom But Only For Abel.") I'm going to leave this oneshot for now, but I'd like to pick it up again when we get more Keeler time in the comic. On with the smooching!

* * *

"Abel, really, I'm fine," Keeler protested as they got out of the lift, but he stumbled over the threshold and would have fallen if his arm wasn't already over Abel's shoulders.

"I know," Abel said, trying not to embarrass him. "I'll just make sure you get a drink of water and then we can go back to the lab." Keeler had always looked tired, but he'd been in the middle of explaining something to Red group when he collapsed that afternoon. He'd refused to go to medical, but let himself be talked into taking a break when a group of them insisted. Abel had tried to get out of being the one to take him back, didn't want to put himself in a position to make his infatuation worse, but he'd been the one to catch Keeler when he fell, so he couldn't get out of it.

Keeler didn't say anything, just nodded weakly, his cheeks flushed when Abel glanced at him. He tried to keep his mind off the way Keeler smelled so close, tried not to think about how different it was from Cain's smell. Keeler smelled like something Abel remembered from home, but couldn't quite name what it was. Something familiar and safe, though, something not like the jagged foreignness of all the fighters.

The room Keeler shared with his fighter was bigger than the room Abel shared with Cain, but not by much. Just enough room for narrow twin beds instead of bunks, but the two had been pushed together to make one bed. Abel blushed and tried not to think about what that meant as he eased Keeler down onto the mattress.

The room didn't smell like Keeler, just overwhelmingly like his fighter, like Abel's room must have smelled like Cain. He'd seen Encke and Keeler together sometimes, Cain giving the other fighter a wary look and a wide berth, even though Encke didn't seem any worse than any of the other fighters. Maybe a little better, since Keeler liked him, but Abel didn't want to think about them together.

"You really didn't have to do this, I'll be fine," Keeler said, lying back on the pillow Abel pushed behind him. He smiled up weakly, his hair coming loose from its binding and trailing over his face.

"Are you sure I can't call medical? Or at least get you something?" Abel asked, chewing his lip as he brushed hair out of Keeler's face. He shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it.

Improper fraternization. Abel didn't think Keeler would put him under report; he was only trying to help. He used to be so good at keeping his thoughts under control until Cain happened. Now he was lucky to get through a meeting without wondering how different Keeler would be in bed, wondering what it would be like to sleep with someone who didn't push him into it.

Keeler sat up, brushing his hand away, and Abel froze guiltily. Keeler just smiled.

He put a hand on Abel's cheek.

"You're really too sweet, Abel," Keeler murmured, pulling Abel to him and teasing at his mouth with warm lips. Keeler closed his eyes, leaning into it, but Abel sat there with his eyes open and didn't push away, too shocked that this was finally happening.

Keeler's mouth was too hot, like his skin, almost burning to touch but Abel didn't care. His heart beat too fast when he realized Keeler was waiting for him to push back instead of just taking control like Cain did; Abel dabbed tentatively at Keeler's warm tongue and shivered when he sighed approvingly.

He'd just pulled back for a breath when the door opened.

"Keeler, central said you—"

Abel stood up as fast as he could, his cheek flushing hot where Keeler's hand had been as he turned to face Keeler's fighter. Encke looked him up and down, weighing Abel with a closed face. He glanced at Keeler, who leaned back and smiled sleepily.

"Wait outside," Encke said to Abel, not looking at him as he brushed Abel out of the way, going to sit on the bed next to Keeler.

"Isn't he just the sweetest?" Keeler asked as Abel hurried for the door.

"Yes. Lie down."

The door finally closed, Abel took a deep breath in the hallway. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if it would be worse to stay or just leave. Encke didn't look angry, but Cain would have been and Abel didn't have anything else to go by. He wasn't Abel's superior officer, but Abel didn't want Keeler to be in trouble with his fighter either, not if they had to sleep together.

Encke came out finally, the same unreadable look on his face. Abel looked up at him, more intimidated now that he had to realize how tall Encke was, so much taller than Cain, and this quiet appraisal was worse than Cain's snarling anger. Encke just looked right through him at everything he'd ever done wrong and every thought he'd ever had about Keeler.

Abel fidgeted under Encke's look. "Is Keeler alright?" he asked, just to break the silence.

Encke didn't answer at first, just looked back at the closed door, thinking something over. "Thank you for helping him back," he said finally, his voice level, and he sounded like he meant it even if his face didn't give anything away. "What's your name, navigator?"

"Um." Abel swallowed and tried to stand up straight. "Abel, sir?"

Encke's eyes narrowed. "Cain's navigator." That didn't sound like a question, but Abel nodded, wondering how much he'd seen, wondering how much of it would get back to Cain. Encke looked him up and down again, frowning. "I don't want to see you near Keeler again."

"Um. Yes sir." Abel swallowed hard and didn't say anything as Encke turned away. He caught a glimpse of Keeler through the door as it opened, curled up on his side with his eyes closed.

Then Abel came to his senses and rushed back to the lab, not sure how he'd be able to avoid Keeler even if he wanted to, but hoping he wouldn't have to run into Encke again. Even if the kiss had been worth it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

They shouldn't have been working alone together so late anyway, but the analytics had to get done. And it wasn't his fault if Keeler sat so close in the empty lab, pulling his chair right next to Abel's to lean over and see the screen. So close Abel could smell Encke on him and see Keeler's faint freckles. He tried to concentrate on his numbers instead.

Keeler's knee brushed his, and Abel stared down at it, sucking his lip to try to keep himself from getting embarrassingly hard from something so innocuous. Until Keeler put a hand on his thigh too, saying something about the new engines and velocity changes, his fingers brushing the inside of Abel's knee.

Abel swallowed hard, dragging himself back to concentrate on parabolic vectors instead of Keeler's warm fingers tracing little circles. He licked his lips to say something about engine capacities when Keeler leaned into him, his lips just brushing Abel's burning ear.

"Abel, you're blushing," Keeler murmured. "Are flight vectors really that scandalous?" he asked, squeezing Abel's knee, and Abel turned to kiss him. It was better than last time, Abel burning hot and Keeler's mouth cool against his. Keeler let him push clumsily, parting his lips as Abel slid his tongue over Keeler's, wondering if this shaky feeling of being inside someone completely was how Cain felt when they kissed.

Keeler leaned away from him finally, leaving Abel breathless and still blushing hot. He watched as Keeler leaned over him to turn the screens off. "Come on," Keeler said, standing and taking his hand. "We got enough done tonight, we can finish it in the morning."

And Abel let himself be led to the elevator, thinking too much with his cock and not enough with his head until Keeler pushed him against the wall of the lift and pressed his warm lips to Abel's ear again. Abel sucked his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning and sure Keeler could feel how hard he was now. It was a terrible idea, but it was going exactly like he'd hoped it would, Keeler pulling away from him to smile and stroke Abel's face before leaning in for another kiss.

They made it all the way to Keeler's room before Abel thought about how dangerous this was, night shift and Cain wondering where he was, Encke able to just walk in any time. But then Keeler pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, and anything Abel had to say lost in the feeling of Keeler's hair trailing over the side of his face as they kissed again. Abel put a hand up to brush it away, but ended up pushing his hand into Keeler's hair instead, pulling him closer and desperate.

He had a hand on Keeler's ass before he realized it, and Abel finally pulled back to take a breath and think. "Keeler, I don't think this is such a good idea—" Abel started.

"Why not?" Keeler murmured against his neck, flicking his tongue over Abel's ear. "Don't you want to?"

"I do, but what if someone finds out?"

Keeler pulled back from him then and laughed, bright and delighted. "Who would care, Abel? Cook doesn't, why would you even care if anyone else knew?"

"Doesn't your fighter care?"

Keeler gave him a look, confused but still smiling. "Encke? Of course he doesn't, why would he? Does yours?"

Abel swallowed. Cain did care, but he wasn't here and Keeler was. Abel shook his head. He'd deal with Cain later, when he didn't have Keeler straddling him and so warm. Keeler smiled and leaned down to press warm lips to Abel's neck, sliding a hand under his jacket collar and starting to undo it.

It was a terrible idea, Encke had told him to stay away, but Abel couldn't really say no to Keeler, not when they'd have to work together every day. And if they only did it the once maybe he could stop thinking about Keeler when he was with Cain.

He let Keeler undress him, slow enough to make him crazy, and it made him desperate to find out if Keeler would fuck him just as slow. Keeler bit Abel's ear as he finally pushed his jacket off, but not as hard as Cain, and Keeler leaned back to smile at Abel like he'd just told a joke. Then with Keeler's shirt off him Abel could feel all his ribs, blushing hotter with how burning Keeler's skin felt, like when he'd walked Keeler back. He put his hands back on Keeler's ass, just to hold him there, but Keeler brushed his hands away and stood up, undressing with another little smile and Abel squirmed out of the rest of his uniform.

He tried to scoot back on the bed to make room for Keeler to push him over and fuck him, but Keeler stopped him with a warm hand and a kiss to the cheek. And then Keeler turned and straddled Abel again, sitting backwards on his lap so that Abel's cock was pressed hard up against his ass, Keeler's back pressed to his chest.

"Keeler, I've, um." Abel swallowed. "I've never done this before," he managed, blushing as hot as Keeler felt, his hands on Keeler's waist and not sure what else to do.

Keeler turned to look back on him, twisting to put a hand on his face. "Oh Abel, you're just the sweetest, I didn't realize you were a virgin," Keeler said, stroking his cheek with a smile. "Are you sure you want me to be your first? I don't want to push you if you're not sure."

Abel blushed even hotter. "I'm not—I just, with Cain it's always been, you know, the other way," he stuttered, looking down at Keeler's bare thighs on his, but that only made it worse.

Keeler laughed, not sharp, just surprised. "How selfish. You know what to do, then, don't you? Just take your time, it's the same," Keeler said, leaning back to kiss Abel again, draping himself backwards to rest his head on Abel's shoulder and stroke his hair. Abel ran a hand down his side, still shocked at how hot Keeler's skin was, how thin he was.

Keeler spread his legs wide, guiding Abel's hand down to his cock, and they both stroked it before Keeler's hands wandered back up to Abel's hair. Abel stroked him slowly, getting bolder with Keeler's mouth pressed hot against his neck and sucking his ear. He could have kept going like that, just touching with Keeler on him, heavy and warm but so different from Cain, Abel deciding how fast they went instead of letting Cain just drive him.

But then Keeler leaned away from him, reaching down to get lube and Abel hesitated again as Keeler handed it to him. He'd done it to himself, but the thought of pressing his fingers into Keeler made this seem more real. But if this was going to happen, he had to do it, so he lubed his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, and finally brought his hand down between them as Keeler scooted forward to make room.

Keeler was warm, relaxed like he'd done this before a thousand times, leaning away so Abel could see all of him and wonder about all the other times Keeler had done this and with who. Abel could see him close his eyes and part his mouth, rolling his hips back into Abel's hand, and he forgot about all the other times Keeler must have done this because now it was him and all he wanted to think about was the faces Keeler would make when Abel was finally inside him.

"That's enough," Keeler breathed finally, arching his back. Abel stopped and pulled his fingers out, afraid he'd hurt Keeler, but Keeler tipped his head back to be kissed again. Keeler's mouth was hot now, and he lifted himself up to rearrange them as Abel held his cock steady and tried not to whimper as Keeler sank down on him, one long, slow, smooth motion, better than he'd ever thought it would be.

Keeler held still there, letting Abel breath for a second and try not to come too embarrassingly quickly and ruin it. Better than if his first time had been with Cain, who probably would have done it too fast and then laughed when he couldn't last long. Keeler's hands were warm where he reached back to stroke Abel's hair, rolling his hips just a little as Abel laid shaky hands on his thighs. Keeler was unbearably tight, unbearably warm, all the breath squeezed out of Abel just holding still there, but then Keeler was moving and all Abel wanted was for him to never stop.

Abel managed to think enough to bring his hand back to Keeler's cock, one arm wrapped around Keeler's chest and his face pressed to Keeler's back. He let Keeler control the pace, slow at first with Keeler making breathy moans that Abel didn't trust himself enough to match.

And then the door opened, all of Abel's nightmares happening at once. Encke stood there with an unreadable look on his face and Abel's heart stopped, Keeler still on him and not moving to let him up and run for his life.

Keeler smiled and Abel wondered if he'd planned it this way.

Encke took a step towards them, Abel's heart kicking in his chest as he tried to push Keeler off, but Keeler wouldn't move, putting his hands in Abel's hair and dragging for a kiss as Encke got closer. Abel's heart started again, hammering as he tried to pull away from Keeler.

But there were no hands on him but Keeler's, and Encke was kneeling suddenly, right in front of Keeler, and Abel's heart beat even harder as he realized what was happening. Keeler moaned into his mouth and Abel sank into him, Encke starting to swallow Keeler.

Abel held Keeler's waist and squeezed his eyes shut, letting Keeler rock faster as Encke stroked and sucked him, needing Keeler to come so Abel could finally run out of there.

Keeler shuddered and moaned, rocking against him, and Abel looked down by mistake. He made eye contact with Encke, looking up at him from where he had his mouth on Keeler's cock, hand on Keeler's thigh. Abel froze, more certain he'd be dead after this than anything else he'd ever been sure of in his life, and buried his face in Keeler's shoulder. At least if Encke killed him for this, Cain wouldn't be able to.

Abel breathed into Keeler's neck, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to concentrate if this was going to be the last fuck of his life.

Keeler rocked between them and Abel tried to hold still as Keeler fucked him, sure Encke would be even more angry if he choked because Abel had fucked Keeler too hard. He tried not to think about that, concentrating on Keeler's throaty moans and the way he tightened every time he shuddered.

Abel came first, moaning into Keeler's shoulder, everything suddenly hot and slick as he came and Keeler kept moving. Keeler arched his back, pushing himself up into Encke and pulling Abel almost all the way out of him, but then his weight slammed down again, making Abel shudder with the intensity of it. He did it again, and finally Encke put a heavy hand on his thigh and held Keeler down against Abel, making him shudder and tighten between them as Keeler came too. Abel didn't watch, his mind too blank with how unbearably long it lasted.

Encke finally stood up then, not saying a word as he wiped his mouth and turned away to get a drink of water. Keeler finally let Abel push him away then, draping himself bonelessly across the bed as Abel stood and gathered up his clothes as fast as he could.

He'd at least gotten pants and his shirt on when Encke came back, silent and watching him.

"Abel, what's your hurry, you don't have to rush off," Keeler said, stroking his thigh as Abel tried to pull on clothes. Encke stood by the door, every reason Abel had to hurry looming there, frowning at him.

Abel tried to pull out of Keeler's hands without pushing him away, rushing past Encke before he had his jacket on, hoping Encke would stay to sort it out between the two of them. But Encke followed him out, a hand on Abel's shoulder to push him through the door, closing it after them.

He turned to face Encke so that he could at least try to explain it. "I won't ever go near him again, sir, I swear—"

"Shut up," Encke snapped, and Abel did.

Encke sighed. "Look. As soon as Cain gets tired of you and you get another fighter, I don't care if Keeler still wants you. I don't give a damn who else he fucks, that's his business. But so long as you're with that crazy little gypsy, you stay the fuck away from Keeler. You understand me, navigator?"

"Yes. Yes sir. I understand—"

"Just shut up and get out of here." Abel hurried off, trying not to run, and when he glanced back at the corner Encke was still standing there frowning after him.


End file.
